My Kashu
by NickiRiggs
Summary: Everyone's moved on and they now have someone of their own.  Everyone that is, but Hinata.  So what happens when she meets a handsome stranger in her 'spot'.
1. The Climb

**So here's another story and I hope that you like it. It's just something that I've been thinking about for a few weeks now. It's nothing serious really and yes Hinata is a little out of character so please don't hate me and so is Kankuro, but I can't help it. I've had this idea for so long that if I don't write it I will never be able to get over it. I hope that you like it and like the pairings. And yes they sing in here. I know totally stupid, but I can't help it. These chapters won't be long!**

**Love, Nicki Riggs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or the songs that you will see. But I do own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Climb<strong>

Kankuro shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the winding path in the woods. He was stuck in Konoha for the next two months as Gaara and Tsunade went over the peace treaty like they did once a year to make sure nothing needed to be changed. So Temari and him were stuck here as they worked on it coming as Gaara's bodyguards - though he didn't need them. Temari already left him to go off with her fiancée – Nara Shikamaru – and he was by himself. It was already past midnight and he already went back to the apartment that he and his siblings were sharing, but he left soon after getting ready for bed when he realized his sister was with Shikamaru in her room. There were some things that brothers didn't need to hear. So that's why he was walking down this path with his face wiped clean on his war paint and without his hood on. He was lost in his own thoughts so much that he didn't realize the path was coming to an end. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Kankuro looked around and realized the path lead him to a waterfall. It was then he heard the singing.

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

He watched as a girl – no woman - danced on the water and sang – she couldn't have been older than eighteen. She was beautiful from what he could tell. She had a petite frame, but was still curvier than most girls and her pale skin shone in the moonlight. Her long black blue hair reached her hips as she swayed back an forth to the song that she was singing. She was graceful with every movement that she made. He was captivated. He couldn't look away from the woman on the water. He didn't even look down at her naked form which was something for him, because Kankuro was known as somewhat of a playboy in Suna. He was so lost in her movements that he didn't notice when she opened her eyes. When he focused on her face he was staring into the pale lavender eyes of Hyuga Hinata. And seconds later she was falling into the water in a dead faint.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked into the clear water of the waterfall. She always came her when she wanted to think and have no one bother her. Today she came her to think about Naruto. It had been two years since she confessed to him during the invasion of Pein and he never answered her confession instead he went more strongly after Sakura in hopes of convincing her to accept him. And now after two years it bad off and they went on their first date today. She had seen him walking down the road carrying a bouquet of sakura blossoms with one orange lily in the middle. And she had seen them again when they were leaving the restaurant. They had been holding hands and laughing. She just couldn't take it anymore and came to her 'spot' to think.<p>

It seemed like everyone was finding someone to love. Both her teammates had someone now. Shino was engaged to a lower branch clan member named Yuki. The girl was a year younger than Shino and was sweet as could be. She didn't hold a hive like him and wasn't a ninja. Instead she had spent her life learning the ways of a good house wife. And then Kiba had surprised everyone by asking Ino Yamanaka out almost six months ago. What was even more surprising was when she accepted and now they couldn't be separated from each other. Hinata smiled as she thought of her teammates. She couldn't be happier for them, but she was also jealous of what they had. And then there was her cousin Neji who after the war came to terms with his love for his female teammate Tenten and they had been together for a year and a half now and were happier than ever - she knew that a wedding would soon be planned for them. Their teammate Lee was also in the process of trying to convince a villager named Momo to date him and it seemed to be working. And then Choji was now married to Ayame the daughter of Teuchi from the ramen stand. That shocked everyone as well, because no one knew that they had been dating since Choji was fourteen, but they had. And now they had been married for the past four months and Choji announced the other day that Ayame was two months pregnant as well. And then the last member of Shika-Ino-Cho was engaged as well to Temari of the Sand and their wedding was only three months away.

Hinata sighed as she stood and started to stripe off her clothing down to just her under garments. She knew that it was okay to be dressed like this out here, because no one knew of the waterfall that she always visited. She let a happy smile cross her face as she stepped onto the water. Taking a deep breath she started to lightly sing as she started to dance across the water.

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

Dancing here always made her forget her problems, because she was so into the dance and song she couldn't think of anything else. She felt her body move in different spins, dips, and twist as she gracefully glided over the water. When the song came to a close Hinata hit the last move and she slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to focus and when she did she felt her face getting warm. Because standing there starring at her was a very handsome man.

The next thing she knew she was falling into the water as her world went black.

* * *

><p>Hinata bleary opened her eyes she saw a blurry figure leaning over her dropping water onto her face. She could tell that she was all wet and she was covered in her jacket. Blinking her eyes to clear away the fog she finally saw the figure that was leaning over her. Sitting up as fast as lighting she started to back away from the man as a bright blush covered her face. Kankuro couldn't help but to chuckle as he watched the younger woman crawl away from him with the blush turning her face a tomato color.<p>

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He said trying to calm her down.

"A-ano…why a-are you um h-here?" Her soft voice questions.

"I was just walking when I found the waterfall. You sing beautifully." He said with a little half smile.

He watched as her face became even darker. Hinata couldn't even believe what she had just heard from this complete stranger. She studied him closely. He was much taller than her almost six foot – a lot taller than her five three. He wore a baggy black t-shirt, but she could tell that he held muscle, because of the muscles on his arm. He was tanned and had dark brown eyes that smiled when he smiled and looked like dark chocolate and his hair was spikey and dark brown. She couldn't help but think that he was handsome. One of the more handsome men she had ever seen. She blushed darker.

"T-thank you. B-but who a-are you?" She questions in confusion. She would have known if she knew him.

"K…Kuro. My name is Kuro." Kankuro didn't know why he didn't give his real name, but just shrugged it off.

"He-hello, I a-am Hy-hyuga H-Hinata." She said as she stumbled over her words. She had gotten better over the years, but she was so shocked that it came back a little worse.

"Sorry about scaring you before, but you sing really good." He complemented again.

"T-thank y-you." Hinata couldn't believe it, but he said her singing was good again. "I-I have t-to g-go." She mumbled as she stood up.

She headed to her clothes and started to put on her clothes quicker than Kankuro could see. He chuckled at how embarrassed she was. She turned toward him and bowed quickly before heading off to the path. Hinata stopped though when she heard the deep voice of the man behind her.

"Can I come back to here you sing tomorrow?" She turned around and stared at him with wide shocked eyes.

"W-what?" She asks in shock.

"Can I come back to hear you sing tomorrow?" He asks again with the same half smile from early. Hinata couldn't help but smile back at him.

"H-hai." And just like that she was gone.

After she had left and Kankuro was sure that she wouldn't be coming back he stood from where he was still sitting and started heading down the path whispering as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

><p>Hinata ran all the back to the Hyuga compound and had to sneak back in. It was late and she knew her father would have her head if he caught her out of her room this late for something other than training or a mission. She sighed a sigh of relief once she closed her door and slide to the fall. Her face was a flaming red.<p>

"What did I agree too?" She questions herself.


	2. Byul

**So here is number two, hope you like it. The song this time is from 200 Pounds Beauty called Byul. Please go watch the video so you can hear the person singing. It is a really good song and no I don't have a translation for it, but even if you don't understand the words you understand the meaning.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Byul<strong>

Hinata sat in her room as she waited for midnight to come around when she would leave and return to the waterfall to meet with Kuro. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She normally would have told the stranger no, but Hinata felt something when he asked her. She was tired of being the same shy girl that did everything her father told her or what her friends told her to do. If they knew she was going back they would have told her to stay at home where she was safe. But she was tired of doing what everyone wanted. She wanted to be her own person for the first and so that's why she decided to go back to the waterfall. Sighing she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her normal clothes – the lavender jacket and the black capris. Looking at the clock on her wall she saw it was twelve on the dot. Walking over to her window that was already open she quietly slipped out and headed in the direction of the waterfall.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She mumbled to herself

* * *

><p>Kankuro sat with his feet in the water. He had been here since eleven thirty and when he realized Hinata wasn't here he just decided to sit and wait for her. He was once again wiped clean of the war paint and out of his normal black outfit and instead in black t-shirt and in jogging pants. He looked up though when he heard a soft voice.<p>

"A-ano…um I'm h-here." He looked over to see Hinata standing on the trail with a delicate blush on her cheeks. Kankuro chuckled.

"I can see that Hinata-chan. Come on sit down." He said motioning to the spot next to him.

He watched as she slowly walked over to him and took off her shoes and rolled her pants up a little and sat down putting a good three feet between them. He smiled at her antics.

"I'm not going to bite, you know?" He said flashing her his half smile.

"W-why are w-we h-here Kuro-kun?" He heard her soft voice question him.

"Well I want to hear you sing again. Will you?"

"R-really?" Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted her to sing again? "B-but I'm not r-really good." She confessed and looked down renewing her blush from earlier.

"Yeah, I loved your voice yesterday. Please sing for me again." He said with a pout.

"O-ok, what d-do you w-want m-me to sing?"

Kankuro thought about it for a few minutes. Hinata watched him. She couldn't believe this handsome man wanted to hear her sing again. No man had ever shown her any attention other than her teammates, but it wasn't like this. And then there were the suitors that had come from her hand, but they only wanted her for her spot in the clan. But now that she wasn't the heiress anymore they had stopped coming for her though her father kept hinting about marrying her off. She sighed causing Kankuro to look at her.

"Just sing what you feel." He told her.

Hinata didn't even reply, but just closed her eyes and thought over everything that had happened these last few years to her. Opening her mouth she started to sing.

_Param-kyori cha-ngeu-rheun-teul-go_

_Nae kiman-han cha-gun naye bang wi-ro_

_Arum-taun-ke pyul-bit-durun_

_Kaduk chae-wo-chuneyo_

_Sel-su-obshi manhunt pyul-tu-reun_

_Ji-chyo-in-nun na-reul oru-man-chimyo_

_Nae mam-soge katok tamun_

_Nun-mul tak-ka shu-neyo…_

Kankuro watched entranced as Hinata stood and walked onto the water as she sung. She started to move in a dance that captivated Kankuro all over again. He had never seen anyone dance like this before. Sure girls danced around him all the time in Suna, but that was at bars and such and none of them had ever moved like Hinata was moving now. She wasn't trying to get his attention by swaying her hips or rubbing against him. When the song was on the last verse without Kankuro realizing it he joined her in singing. Hinata opened her eyes and stopped dancing when she heard a deeper voice join hers. Kuro's voice was beautiful.

_Na onul-manun anu-royu_

_Nun-muri kadokchowado_

_Chogi cho byol-deul-chorom_

_Na u-seul-lae-yo ooohhhh_

_Haeng-bokhaet-don giok-modu_

_Ga-sume gan-ji-khal-kkeyo_

_Tunune sunoh-a-jin_

_Cho pyon-deul-cho-rom_

_Yongwonhi_

Hinata listened as Kuro finished off the song and that's when he realized he must have been singing. He seemed to blush a little. Hinata walked off the water and sat beside him once again, but this time it was a little closer.

"Y-you sing?" She questions him in shock.

"Yeah, no one knows though. Not even my sister." He confessed as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It w-was v-very g-good." She confessed and ducked her head to hide her blush a little.

"Why do you stutter when you talk, but not when you sing?" Kankuro asks. "Can you please stop?" Kankuro could never remember being this kind to a girl before. He wasn't even like this with Temari.

He watched as Hinata took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Your voice is…very good." She said again.

"Thanks, you dance amazingly." He gave her his half smile.

"Well I..think that I…should be going." She stood to leave, but Kankuro stopped her.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" He questions with hope, but that soon dulled when she shook her head.

"I can't…my father will…catch me." She explained when she saw his eyes go dull, but at her statement they brightened once again.

"Okay, how about every two days we meet her at midnight? I want to hear you sing and dance more." He said.

Hinata shyly smiled at him and nodded her head. She bowed quickly and put her shoes back on and headed down the trail. Kankuro watched as she left from his spot by the waterfall. He smiled as he tilted his head up to watch the stars in the sky.

"You never see them like this in Suna." He said and he kept on watching. He couldln't figure if he was talking about the stars or the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I want to know if they should run into each other during the day, but Hinata not know it's Kankuro. What do you think? Hit the review button, please!<strong>


	3. If I Die Young

**So here's the next one! This one you're going to see some of the other Rookies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: If I Die Young<strong>

It had been two days since she had last seen Kuro-kun and tonight she would return to the waterfall and once again sing for him and maybe have him sing some more. She could only hope. She walked down the streets quietly not having anything to do. She didn't want to stay at the compound, because then her father or one of the elders would find her and ask about her private life and she just couldn't deal with that. As she walked down the busy street she saw her friends all eating outside of one of the new restaurants that had just opened recently. She frowned at this. They were all there – even Lee with Momo. She watched as every laughed at something Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura pulling her close to him. She felt a small pang in her heart both at the sight of the newest couple and when she realized the reason she wasn't invited. Everyone there had someone to cuddle up with or something and she was the only one out of all the old Rookies who had no one. Well not really anymore she now had Kuro-kun, but that was different. They weren't romantic or anything. She really didn't know what they were; she just knew that he made her feel a lot better after she sang to him. After watching her friends for a few more minutes she sighed and turned leaving them without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>Kankuro walked through the town of Konoha. He was again by himself as Temari went off with Shikamaru to some big group date and Gaara was with the Hokage going over the treaty. He couldn't believe even Gaara had someone. He now felt alone even when he was will his family, because Temari always went on about Shikamaru even if she wasn't with him and then when she was in Konoha Kankuro never saw her – even at the apartment. And then Gaara had even started seeing his old student Matsuri – who had come to Konoha – after much persuading by the girl. He was happy for both his brother and sister, but now he felt more left out than before. He walked down the busy street looking ahead, but stopped in his tracks when he saw <em>her<em>. His singer. Hinata. She was just standing there staring at something. Looking in the direction her gaze was going he realized she was watching all the old Rookies on their group date.

He smiled slightly. _That's right I'm not alone,_ he thought, _I have Hinata now_. Or at least he thought he had Hinata. He wasn't so sure what they were. He looked at the sad expression on her face as she watched Naruto pull Sakura close to him. And then a few minutes later she was gone lost in the crowd of people.

"See you tonight, Kashu." He said as he once again started walking down the street like he never stopped in the first place.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight as Kankuro made his way down the path to the waterfall. He couldn't get her out of his mind all day after seeing the sad look Hinata had when she was watching her friends. When he came to the end of the path he stopped in his tracks. Hinata was already here and on the water dancing. She had stripped down to shorts and a tight tank top and was spinning in a fast circle on one leg with the other kicked out behind her. He listened to her sing.<p>

_If I die young bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Oh oh_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears; keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when your really gonna need them oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

He watched in awe as she ended the song with a deep bow backwards that left her on one leg with the other kicked up perfectly in the air. She was so low that the top of her head was getting wet. When she straightened up and faced him he then noticed how red her eyes were and the tear streaks on her face. When she spotted him she started rubbing at her eyes will a blush formed on her cheeks. He walked toward her with a frown.

"Hinata-chan, what's the matter?" He questions when he reaches her.

"Nothing…Kuro-kun." She mumbles as she takes her seat next to him on the edge of the pond.

"Hinata, that can't be true! You're crying, please tell me." He pleaded giving her the pouting look.

"I had a bad day." Was the mumbled reply as the tears started again.

Kankuro didn't know what to do. He hadn't ever dealed with a crying woman before. Temari never cried; not as long as he could remember. He had no idea what to do. So he did the only thing that he could think of. He sang.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_Your work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day…_

As he smiled as he dragged Hinata up off the ground and started to spin in circles causing bubbling laughter to come from Hinata. By the time the song was over both of them were out of breath. They collapsed to the ground with Hinata giggling like crazy and Kankuro chuckling. After a few minutes they calmed down enough to sit up and talk.

"Thank, Kuro-kun. I needed that." Hinata said around giggles.

"Hey, no problem. You didn't stutter or pause that time." He pointed out with a bright smile.

"Your right! Thanks Kuro-kun." And then she launched herself at the man across from her.

Kankuro was so taken by surprise and fell back with Hinata. He let out an 'oof' that knocked the breath out of him. When he looked up he saw that Hinata was over him on all fours with a light brush going across her cheeks. He was entranced by her pale lavender eyes that seemed to tell whatever emotion she was feeling. He couldn't stop himself as his hand reached up and pushed her bangs out of her face. That seemed to snap her out of her shock though and within the blink of an eye she was off of him and on the other side of the clearing. Kankuro sat up slowly and stared at the younger girl in shock.

"Sorry, Kashu. I don't know what came over me." He mumbled and stood. "I guess I'll just leave." He gave her a quick bow and left the clearing before she could even mumble one thing.

Hinata just watched him leave in a state of shock. Once he was out of sight she got herself together and grabbed her jacket off the ground.

"What just happened?" She questions herself.


End file.
